DJCH Fan Fiction University
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Alice finds an I-Pad and reads the fan fiction saved on it. She shows this to a fan-fic author/fourth wall breaker and this sparks the idea of a university for fanfic writers in the Heart No Kuni No Alice category.
1. In Which Alice Demands Change

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Alice walked down a dimly lit path, furiously tapping on an I-Pad that she had found while going to the Clock Tower. She knew of only one human being who could own it, but curiosity had gotten the best of her. So she turned the deice on, while cracking the screen, and had found something so horrible that it had made Joker's torturer look like a picnic.

"Harmony!" She shouted when she came upon a wall that was twice as long as the Great Wall of China and seven times taller than Alice. It had a set of metal double doors in it, and was an ugly shade of brick red with a few cracks here and there

A dull bang could be heard before a dark face peered over. Her small brown eyes stared at Alice blankly until she spotted the I-Pad. "Oi! What are you doing with my stuff?!"

"The question should be," She turned the device over. "what in the hell is this?!"

Harmony held up a finger. "Give me a minute."

Alice tapped her foot as more banging could be heard from behind the wall. Before long a rope was tossed over the side and Harmony slid down the rope to stand next to Alice. "Now what's your issue?"

"This! What are these stories about me and the other people of Clover, Diamond, and Heart country?"

"Heh heh."

"Don't laugh, some of these are horrifying!"

"Well," Harmony said with a sigh as she smoothed a hand through her curly hair. "I guess they're called fanfics."

"Fan fics?"

Harmony took the device away. "Yup! I write a few here and there as well, though there are some on here that may have been written by the gods."

"Not all of them, some deserved to be burned alive."

"That's mean."

"Yours included."

Harmony's lips twisted into a frown. "Then if they were that bad why did you read them?"

"Curiosity!"

It was at this point that Harmony actually looked down to see what Alice had been reading. It was a yaoi fanfic about Boris and Pierce. It wasn't badly written, but she could understand why Alice had been terrified of it. Taking a deep breath Harmony chucked her device at the wall and watched it crack into a million pieces, this of course gave her an idea.

"Why don't I set up a school for this world?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"To create better writers of course! Why, I'm willing to bet just about anything that a 'year' of fanfic school will help all fanfiction writers out there create better plots and the like!"

"...If you don't then you will stay with Joker for the rest of your life."

Harmony paled as an image of her dead, bloody body came to mind. "C-Can' we bet something else?"

"No."

"Fine," Harmony pointed a finger at Alice. "but if you loose you have to 'play' with the Twins."

Alice smirked. "Deal."

Of course if Alice had known how the internet worked she probably wouldn't have accepted such a deal.

**...**

**A/N: The next chapter has an explanation for how to submit your character and the like. **


	2. Information on Submitting Characters

**Diamond/Joker/Clover/Heart Fanfiction University**

**...**

**This will be a short explanation of the characters that you may submit. In order for a school to run there will be teachers and students. **

If you want a 'Teacher' character you must submit via PM me and ask me to read a specific fic that you have written. I will then read it and judge it on three things, dialogue structure, description, and just how well it is written.

If you are a guest then simply write a short one-shot in the review.

If you meet specifications I will then tell you if you did enough to qualify for the teaching position. In order to keep this position you must work with me on writing at least three paragraphs of information on a topic of writing.

In order to get a student position then just submit a profile for you character through the review section. I don't care how they are set up, just submit them.

I will expect all submissions in by February 14th any after that will be ignored.

**...**

**This section will be the actual profiles.**

**Position: **

**Name:**

**Gender**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair type: **

**Race: **

**Country From:**

**Other Physical attributes worth mentioning (ie rabbit ears):**

**Personality:**

**Fangirl/boy: **

**Special interest:**

**What they did before going to DJCHCFFU: **

**...**

**Here is a quick example featuring my actual character**

**Position: Student**

**Name: Hannah Williams**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 20**

**Eye Color: Light brown**

**Height:5'5**

**Weight: 130 pounds**

**Hair type: Wavy brown hair in a loose bun**

**Race: Bi-Racial (African-American Mother, White Father )**

**Country from: Born in Britain, now lives in America.**

**Other Physical attributes worth mentioning (ie rabbit ears): A tattoo of a butterfly on her right shoulder. **

**Personality: Hannah is a young woman that has a burnt out personality. She talks as if she's bored and is a bit selfish, could say that she has only child syndrome.**

**Fangirl/boy: Yes, in a secret way that tries not to hurt her pride.**

**Special interest: She has a special interest in black smithing.**

**What they did before going to DJCHCFFU: She was a college student in New York to get her degree in Graphic Design. She also worked part time as a waitress in a Chinese restaurant.**

**...**

**A quick reminder that the characters will be in Wonderland the entire time and this will be in a story format, expect the unexpected.**


	3. Kidnapping the Students!

**A/N: Here I am! Sorry this took so long, but I've been at a road block. Now that it's dead prepare yourself for plenty of updates.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Life has a funny way of just becoming whatever it wants without your consent. Hannah unknowingly had such a problem as she typed away her latest HNKA fanfiction. It wasn't anything truly fandom changing, just you ran-of-the-mill 'girl falls into Wonderland and falls in love' story.

She had been working on the piece for the last three hours, her fingers tapping away at the abused keyboard of her old laptop. Keys were missing and a piece of tape was being used to hide a crack close to the mouse pad.

The keyboard wasn't the only part of the laptop in sorry shape, the actual processor was glitchy and browser jacking was a normal experience. Which was why Hannah wasn't even phased by her screen popping up with a colorful sign up sheet.

_"Are you a fanfic writer wanting to improve themselves in the D/J/C/H NKA category? Then sign up for DJCHFFU! _

"What the fuck?" Shaking her head, Hannah clicked the X button, just for it to pop back up. She exited out again, just for it to pop up...This time with a troll face. "What the hell!"

Using the control, alt, delete command she smirked as the screen switched over to task manager, which kindly opened up the file.

_So you've by now noticed that task manager opens up the file? Good, because you have no choice in deciding whether or not you want to go to school! If you received this message that means you are a horrible writer and need to be taught on how to get better, so listen up! _

_Before we begin, however, there are some legal things we must go is not responsible for rape, mutilation, torture, rape, heart attacks, rape, stabbing, STDs, and did we mention rape? You're probably not even reading this damn form anyway so sign the bottom like a good drone. If you did read the warning then good for you! That doesn't get you out of this experience though so sign your damn name._

Hannah scanned/read the form, not paying too much attention and just tried to find the nearest 'I accept' button. Upon finding it a bolt of green light shot from her computer and a signing pad floated delicately to her hands. On it was a big, neon orange banner that said 'SIGN ME!"

"I might as well." Hannah scribbled her name. "I'm willing to bet this is a dream that came from having too many beers."

"Isn't this America?"

Hannah turned around robotically, her eyes widening. In the doorway stood a pale guy with white hair and red eyes. That whole appearance alone was wierd, but the Play Boy bunny ears was enough to make any fangirl squeal in delight. "You're Peter White!"

He pushed up his glasses. "Yes I am, now lets get going I have things to do."

And without another word he pushed Hannah into a whole that magically appeared behind her in true fan fiction fashion.

**...**

**Another Person's Third Person POV**

**...**

Ice blue eyes stared at the screen of her mobile phone as she walked through the congested streets as she traveled her way to work. A pop up had just made itself at home on her screen and she was doing everything she could to get it to leave.

"Work!" She tapped the X button angrily. "I have no intention on signing up for a school!"

She stopped outside a small, brick store that had a large sign with the name _Henry _on it in bright green letters. A few people milled around outside it, all seemingly amused by the woman's actions.

Moving some of her black hair out of her face, the woman plunked herself down on a bench. A troll face that was running around the screen, laughing at her futile attempts.

"Raven!"The woman looked up from her screen and blushed as her boss stared down at her. His brown eyes were narrowed, and his burly arms were crossed over his chest, showing off his dragon tattoos. "We have a guy who wants to order some sheet music, get on it!"

"Yes sir!" The moment the man left she looked back down on her screen and clicked the file. Upon opening a colorful document took over the screen.

_Guess what? You're fanfiction is good, but needs a tune up like those guitars you sell, so you've been picked to go to DJCHFFU. Don't start whining about how you can't go because you have work, my agent will send you and make an excuse for you to play hookey. Now that we've got that settled here's the boring safety statement._

_DJCHFFU is not responsible for rape, mutilation, torture, rape, heart attacks, rape, stabbing, STDs, and did we mention rape? I forgot to mention this to the others, but if you die your corpse will be donated to science...!Nah, just kidding! Your corpse will be used to feed the lions at the circus. You're probably not even reading this damn form anyway so sign the bottom like a good sheep. If you did read the warning then good for you, here's a cake! (That's a lie by the way.) That doesn't get you out of this experience though so sign your damn name._

As soon as Raven clicked 'accept terms', she felt herself falling backwards. Above her the world seemed to get sucked away into darkness, which was quickly followed by light and dancing colors.

What was she getting into?

**...**

**A/N: Yes this is short because I want to introduce the teachers seperatley. I wonder how many of you guys read the terms in this chapter? **


End file.
